Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, chairs, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used as seating devices and portable chairs have been bring seating with a user when such user travels to various locations.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Calvery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,187, discloses a portable multipurpose chair providing hooks on a frame that can be hooked around a bleacher seat or alternatively be used as legs of the chair in outdoor environments.
Romero, U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,902, discloses a foldable, portable stadium seat using a forward, downward sloping cushioned seat formed in part by a stiff tubular frame.
Biggs, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,875, discloses a portable seat assembly including a seat member, a back member, two spaced L-shaped arms connected by a cross-bar which functions as a carrying handle.
Lippert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529, discloses a stadium chair assembly including pivotable legs and at least one pivotal holder located to swing downwardly to return the chair to a stadium bench with the legs folded up under the seat.
Head, Jr., U.S. Design Pat. No. D468,548 discloses an ornamental design for a portable stadium seat.